legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
World War II
World War II: The Reich Strikes Back '''aka '''World War: Jew is the second installment in The American Wars franchise and the sequel to World War I. It had a larger budget and scale than the previous war, and was on a much larger scale. America, in another selfless act of friendship, cooperation, and mutual assistance ended the war and saved the whole of Europe single-handedly, and dropped not one but TWO NUKES on the Japanese at home. Start of the War After Germany made Hitler their Führer, they attacked Poland again and split it up halfway with the commies in Soviet Union to the east. Eventually they had completely conquered pretty much everyone, except for those liberal faggots back in England and France. Knowing France's track record, this holding out couldn't last much longer. Hitler even tried to make peace with the English, but they rejected it because he's a cuck and plays with own shit. In Africa Germany began to steal a bunch of colonies from inferior European countries in Africa and almost won because the badassery of Erwin Rommel. Sadly, mostly white people died in Africa and the natives were only slaughtered on occasion for the giggles. Italians tried to help Germany but got their asses handed to them because they can't wage a war to save their lives as proven time and time again. They stopped making pasta and turned into Mini Germany because Benito Mussolini wanted sexy time with old Adolf. Germany vs. Soviet Union Right when he was kicking everyone's ass, Hitler like a dumbass broke his pact with the Soviet Union, paying the price when he forgot that millions of Russians with pitch forks can stop a couple tanks and some German troops in anime armor, and that you don't invade Russia in the winter. This initiated war that would cause Hitler to get fucked by Winston Churchill and Joseph Stalin in a war on both fronts. Attack on Pearl Harbor Following the war with the Soviets was the Attack on Pearl Harbor, a failed attempt by Hideki Tojo to troll the United States. It is the single greatest event in Japanese history. On that glorious night, the true yellow-bellies bombed and killed 1500 true American military personnel in the harbor. In the shitty Pearl Harbor film directed by Michael Gape, the Japs were depicted also attacking US hospitals and citizens. However, the Japs did no such thing, in fact, the US DID attack Japanese citizens. They even detained millions of American citizens, merely because they had slanty-eyed heritage. Japan Gets Fucked In the aftermath, the Americans even went as far as to destroy TWO Japanese cities filled to the brim with slanty-eyed women and children. So tell us who the REAL bad guys were. After that, the Japanese pretty much just gave up, despite originally claiming they would fight to the last man. We all know we should have dropped a third or even fourth bomb on their ass. The Thrilling Conclusion After Japan was taken care of, America hauled ass to Europe and almost single-handedly kicked Nazi Germany's ass all the way back to Berlin until Hitler was so overwhelmed and afraid that he killed himself. His friend Mussolini was later hanged and dragged around in a small Italian town nobody cares about. America later helped Japan recover so that they could have a new ally in the region, but only allow them to have a military that can't do jack shit. Eventually, the rest of the Germans surrendered, however 'Murica was too smart to let them go that easily. They completely and fairly divided Germany between the countries they saved, which included Britain, China and Russia. However, Russia back stabbed America by revealing they were in fact liberals, Jewish, and Commies, henceforth beginning the Cold War. All the remaining Nazis got put on trial and the Jews later used their fascism and bigotry to as an excuse to push around native people in other parts of the world. Germany and Japan in particular are still the butt of jokes relating to the war. Gallery WWII3.gif HitlerPropaganda.jpg WWII18.jpg WWII17.jpg WWII16.png WWII15.jpg WWII1.png WWII2.jpg WWII4.jpg WWII14.jpg WWII13.jpg WWII12.jpg WWII11.jpg WWII10.jpg WWII9.jpg WWII8.jpg WWII7.jpg WWII6.jpg WWII5.jpg 1eacddfb908d0aa64a81736a0620812f.jpg 02-11-42.jpg 3180950215_3b3ba022fd_o.jpg 3186625281_4535dc84ec_o.jpg 3187472572_5fd3d44225_o.jpg wwii-propaganda.jpg 3180838533_68e76fef1d_o.jpg 3181733252_e53e1efa67_o.jpg 3187459320_aa56012b7b_o.jpg 8352552780_0956ba0a84_o.jpg 15389269171_e01935f7cc_o.jpg 3181734508_612a8afde3_o.jpg 3180867837_dc096d6803_o.jpg 3180872927_461a87892e_o.jpg 3180937559_4f5d97a6ff_o.jpg Wolfenstein-Mecha-Hitler.jpg 17o8hdxg9niabjpg.jpg uPvSpNQ.jpg 1981165_orig.jpg 3180841453_165f05311d_o(1).jpg 10515cs.jpg 3180937883_96b7066af0_o.jpg 3181002159_8e8234ddfe_o.jpg 3180944623_1a1f8d8be9_o.jpg 3181696200_cd17b22b46_o.jpg 3181675742_c2c5ee7492_o.jpg 3187465302_eeb38f2746_o.jpg dec311942-456.jpg slide_229804_1041378_free.jpg 15451898186_62128bb803_o.jpg 14640856918_b6fe91d2d9_o.jpg 3181735689_f2ae7bb74f_o.jpg 3186594559_9ee219489b_o.jpg 3187472534_85b0d9e2fd_o.jpg Holocaust.jpg|Totally staged. Pearl-harbor-newspaper.jpg Whatever Floats Your Boat (Or Sinks It) godzilla-vs-america.jpg|The aftermath. Category:Politics Category:Hilarious World "Tragedies"